


Awakening

by Dreigon



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No Beta, you can take this as a LuciSan if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreigon/pseuds/Dreigon
Summary: Lucifer finishes his project.
Relationships: Lucifer & Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I found in my gdoc pile

Lucifer could barely contain his excitement as he slowly removed the many wired pasties covering the primal's body. He was laying on the metal examination table being both watched by Lucilius intense gaze from the chair he was sitting, going over a series of checklists to finalize the process of the awakening of the new primal. The machines around the table beeped and whirred softly, no other sound could be heard other than the occasional feather ruffling coming from the Supreme Primarch's wings. Despite numerous complaints from Lucilius, Lucifer really didn't heed those words, his mind and core were brimming with a flow of emotions he had never felt before. Did Lucilius feel this way, too, when he created Lucifer? When he saw his creation open his eyes and greet him for the first time?  
The Supreme Primarch's smile got even wider. His happiness was palpable and certainly contagious, Lucilius was feeling it already, unable to sit still any longer and went out of his way to give the primal a hand.

Now, the only thing the primal had on him were the standard robes given to them as a way to slightly cover their bodies. Being the winged creature he was the robe was designed to allow comfortable movement on the back. Lucifer admired the result of the past few months, unable to truly grasp that he was here, that he was completed. A soft touch to the side of the primal's face was all that needed to open his eyes, a bright crimson hue that made contrast with the dark brown hair and wings.

Lucilius, however, snatched Lucifer's hand away and opened the primal's eyelids further.

"Wait...", he mumbled, taking a quick glance, picking a small flashlight to check the pupil's dilation, only to find there was none.

"His core is not active yet."

"Alright, that explains it..."

Lucilius didn't know he was as excited as Lucifer was, there was indeed some kind of euphoric feeling running in his veins to see this through. He desperately wanted this primal to be a huge success, not just for Lucifer, but for him as well. His pride wouldn't allow for anything less.

The Supreme Primarch helped the primal sit on the table. While the core was not active, bodily functions and reactions were already running as expected. The brown, sparrow-like wings flopped at the sides of the primal, legs dangling from the edge of the table as well as his hands. Sitting the way he was, Lucilius could see the full form of the creature, still not entirely convinced a lithe and small frame could be useful in anyway for Lucifer, but in the end it was the Supreme Primarch's project, not his.

The Astral had in his hands yet another clipboard with papers on it and a plume ready to take notes and go all the procedures to awaken the core. Who was more excited about this project again? Lucifer laughed softly at his friend and decided that it was, indeed, time to finalize this project.

With a hand placed on the chest of the primal, Lucifer let out a soft, wavy light which enveloped the immediate surroundings of the primal and on cue, the machines began to give out readings of many kinds. The brown-haired primal blinked a few times, red dull eyes now slowly gaining a distinct shine with dark pupils dilating at the rather potent light from the room and Lucilius' flashlight pointing at them. The Astral smiled, noting down.

The primal's wings fluttered, his body tensed and relaxed and his head turned around for a few moments before resting his eyes on both individuals in front of him. Lucilius stared inquisitive, while Lucifer offered the brightest smile he could, eyes shining and expectantly.

The only reaction they got from it was the brown, sparrow wings fluttering happily at the sight.

Lucilius couldn't hold his face straight and laughed.

"That is not the reaction I was expecting but good nonetheless, I suppose. You didn't fully awaken him, then?"

"I don't want him to become overwhelmed, uncomfortable or scared.", there was a deep worry in Lucifer's voice and such care that Lucilius felt touched. He had been on the receiving end of it and somewhat in his being felt a strange tug that made his hands wrap tightly the clipboard in his hands.

"You know it doesn't really matter.", came the Astral’s blunt reply, hoping it would speed up the process.

"It matters to me.", Lucifer replied, a somewhat shocked expression painted on Lucilius' face. "I hope you don't mind, my friend, that I do this on my own terms."

No comeback could leave the Astral's mouth and he simply stepped back from the table, feeling almost completely pushed away, but kept his composure and reminded himself again this was not about him, however the strange tug in his heart returned and was bothering him to no end.

The machines began to work faster and deploy more and more results and information the more Lucifer poured his energy onto the primal and, before long, the young man gave a sudden gasp of air, clutching his chest and throat, wings quivering with unfamiliar feelings and curling around his body in a protective way. Giving the primal space, Lucifer walked backwards slightly, the sounds of his footsteps alerting the young man, he raised his head and looked straight into the Supreme Primarch’s eyes for the first time.

A rush of emotions overflown Lucifer's body when their eyes met, his own wings quivering in delight upon seeing the primal gradually relax his body. He was alive, he was finished, he was here, he was everything Lucifer could ever hope for and couldn't be more proud of him. He had to resist the urge to touch him, to examine him, check for things that are not supposed to be there. Cores could mess up the body of a primal given its powers and Lucifer didn't want anything of that to happen.

"He is fine.", Lucilius' voice echoed in the room, alerting the primal once more. His wings puffed up slightly but tucked them back onto his back when he placed his eyes on the Astral. "I can tell the core was accepted without further issues. Otherwise, we would have an outbreak already.", despite the strange tugging that continued, Lucilius was genuinely excited and, dare he say, happy with the results so far. "It's safe to assume you can touch him without breaking him."

This seemed to alert the primal for some reason and looked back at Lucifer expectantly. Unable to keep fighting against his own feelings, Lucifer cupped the primal's face in his hands, admiring every corner and shape of that face he himself sculpted and came up with, the way his slightly curly brown hair embraced his face, the bright red eyes looking back at him with nothing but curiosity, the wings extending and relaxing behind his back, the primal knowing he was safe underneath that gentle gaze. Eventually, Lucifer would unlock all the parameters within the core to make the primal a fully functional one, intelligent and capable of taking his own decisions and path of life, of being his own person.

Lucifer closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the primal, smiling as far as he could, still cupping his face with gentleness and sighed happily.

"Good morning, Sandalphon."


End file.
